Songfics about The New Prophecy
by ChineseKunoichi
Summary: USED TO BE ENTITLED: The New Prophecy, ONESHOTS. The new title still says it all, Songfics! I personally love writing Songfics, please don't flame for the newest one about BrookXStormfur cuz I know many ppl hate Brook! ENJOY NONTHELESS
1. First love: SONGFIC CrowxFeather

**AN: As I see, MANY MANY authors write oneshots on warriors, well, this is a bit special, since its only on the new prophecy, apparently I dont remember much on the first series, I have VERY bad memory.**

Sonfic

Hikaru Utada: First Love (FeathertailxCrowfeather)

"Feathertail!" Crowpaw yowled, his movements hesitant as he padded towards the limp silver cat before him. "Crowpaw..." Feathertail croaked gazing warmly at the dark gray apprentice.

_Once in a while  
You are in my mind  
I think about the days that we had  
And i dream that those would all come back to me_

"Don't leave me..." Crowpaw whispered, glancing at Feathertail's bloody body, her face twisted in pain. "I won't I will always be with you, I promise."

_If only you knew every moment in time  
Nothing goes on in my heart  
Just like your memories  
How I want here, to be with you  
Once more_

Feathertail let out a sigh and watched Crowpaw look helplessly at her, all the while thinking these thoughts, passing away into StarClan almost too fast,

_You are always gonna be the one  
And you should know  
How I wish I could have never let you go_

Crowpaw cringed as Feathertail sighed, closed her eyes and in only what seemed a couple of seconds, her breathing stopped. "Feathertail..." He choked back a wail and pressed is muzzle into her fur, speechless.

_Come into my life again  
Oh, don't say no  
You are always gonna be the one in my life  
So true, I believe i can never find  
Somebody like you  
my first love_

Crowpaw's dulled eyes looked up at Stormfur, Feathertail's brother. 'This can't be true.' Crowpaw thought, turning his eyes towards Feathertail.

_Once in awhile  
Your are in my dreams  
I can feel the warmth of your embrace  
And I pray that it will all come back to me  
If only you knew every moment in time  
Nothing goes on in my heart  
Just like your memories  
And how I want here to be with you  
Once more  
yah yah yah_

Crowpaw padded after the remaining five cats as they turned to leave, to sorrowed to even say a farewell to the Tribe cats.

_You will always be inside my heart  
And you should know  
How I wish I could have never let you go  
Come into my life again  
Please don't say no_

Crowpaw lay on the floor, gazing into the stars that shone up in the night sky. He thought he could hear Feathertail's voice in the wind.

_Now and forever you are still the one  
In my heart  
So true, I believe I could never find  
Somebody like you  
My first love  
oh oh_

"I will always be with you, Crowpaw." Feathertail mewed gently into her loved one's ear, "I promise." She looked up at Silverstream, her beloved mother, and faded into the sky.

_You are always gonna be the one  
And you should know  
How I wish I could have never let you go  
Come into my life again  
Oh, don't say no_

"I love you..." Crowpaw replied, his heart acheing as Feathertail disappeared.

_You are always gonna be the one  
So true, I believe I could never find...  
Now and forever_

'No one will replace you in my heart.'


	2. Iris: StormxSquirrel

**WARNING: THE SONG IS A BIT DEPRESSING! StormxSquirrel!! Stormfur's point of view. **

Songfic

Goo Goo Dolls: Iris(StormfurxSquirrelpaw)

Stormfur gazed at a certain pale ginger she-cat that had caught his eye: Squirrelpaw. Her bravery and loyalty shown clearly through her hyper mood, her will to never give up through her wide and silly grin. His heart began to thump...why? He couldn't be falling in love with her...could he? Stormfur bit his lower lip as he thought, 'She's beautiful'.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now _

Stormfur felt his heart soar as Squirrelpaw's pelt brushed against his as she padded by. Her warm and welcoming sweet scent traveled to his scent glands. Her gorgeous ginger fur seeming to show off brighter then before.

_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight_

Stormfur knowing how wrong it was to love another Clan cat...leaned against the wall of the cave. No one would understand why she meant so much to him, for Feathertail...had just died...He wished he could live a life with Squirrelpaw. But he knew it would never happen.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

"Has everything gone wrong?" Stormfur asked himself. He had fallen in love with Brook...yet he yearned for Squirrelpaw. Which did he love more? He could not tell...it would be better to live a life with Brook...it wasn't really a forbidden love in that way...

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive_

"I'm staying in the Tribe of Rushing Water with Brook." Stormfur explained to his friends. He flinched as he saw all of their sad expressions anf worry, even Crowpaw had those emotions in his face. But the one that made him hurt the most was that of Squirrelpaw.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

Stormfur sighed as he shared a small moment with Squirrelpaw. Both gazed into eachother's eyes, he didn't know if she felt the same way about him, but he managed to briskly lick her forehead.

_I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

Squirrelpaw's eyes widend in shock, but accepted it, shaking as she dipped her head in a good-bye. Stormfur's eyes followed her form as it disappeared with the others.

_I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am_

"I still love you, Squirrelpaw."

** THIS SUCKS BADLY BOOHOO! r and r still though!**


	3. Every Heart: StormxBrook

**Um...ppl...don't ask why I wrote this, this is just a favorite song of mine so I really wanted to make a songfic using it...THIS USED TO BE: The new prophecy ONESHOTS, but I love writing songfics, so its name changed.**

Stormfur smiled at the sight of Brook. He had given up Clan life to live with her, and he thought it was a great decision. He still missed Squirrelflight but...Brook. Brook had answered his question, of a reason to live. Brook had filled the emptiness in his heart.

_If there were many tears falling down, Every heart would become gentle. If everybody expresses what they think, Every heart can be satisfied._

Brook's heart fluttered whenever she saw Stormfur. He was so handsome! The way his gray fur shone in the moonlight like pure silver, the fact that his beautiful eyes sparkled brilliantly at the right time. He was _hers_. Her own, her own love, her _first_ love.

_I was frightened by the neverending night, So I prayed to the distant stars._

_In endlessly repeating time, We were searching for love, Because we wanted to become stronger. We look up to the faraway sky._

Stormfur purred with Brook as they stood at the cavern entrance...watching the glittering stars weave their way into the dark night. "I love you, Brook." Brook purred harder and replied, heart soaring, "Oh Stormfur, I love you too."

_The two of us, smiling, meet here, Every heart has a habit of receiving its dreams. Sadness has no effect on us, Every heart gains happiness when it flies._

_Someday our souls will unite, We will give peaceful approval._

_In endlessly repeating time, We know why we are living. We go through the nighttime laughing, Both of us are mourning, yet we walk on._

"STORMFUR!" Brook chattered, looking for her new mate. The gray tom was found in the corner, munching slowly on a hawk's wing. "Yes, Brook?" She tried her best to contain her excitement as she blurted out the good news,

_Memories of everything has settled, This is a warm place to be. The stars separate us from the future, We are always so brilliant, So shine._

"I'm pregnant with your kits!" Stormfur's eyes widend, but they shrank as a deep and long purr rumbled in his throat. "I'm a father!" He couldn't help exclaiming. Brook laughed, "Yes you are!" The couple settled down together, love shining in their eyes, talking on what would happen next, and what would the kits be named if they were what color and such. Finally, their conversation halted as night began to fall.

_In endlessly repeating time, We were searching for love, Because we wanted to become stronger. We look up to the faraway sky._

_In endlessly repeating time, We know why we are living. We go through the nighttime laughing, Both of us are mourning, yet we walk on._

"I love you Stormfur."

"I love you Brook"

**I KNOW I KNOW, MANY PPL HATE BROOK! BUT THIS SONG GOES SO WELL WITH THE COUPLE, AND I MEAN, CMON PEOPLE THEY WERE MEANT TO BE TOGETHER!! Please don't hurt me though, about putting up this couple...**


End file.
